This invention relates to tool components.
A composite abrasive compact consists of an abrasive compact bonded to a cemented carbide substrate. The abrasive compact will generally be a diamond or cubic boron nitride compact. Such composite abrasive compacts are used extensively in industry and are described and illustrated in the patent literature.
There is described in the patent literature a tool component comprising an abrasive compact bonded to a cemented carbide substrate along an interface which has a stepped configuration. Examples of such literature are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,784,023, 4,997,049 and 5,351,773.